<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always a Gentleman by Healy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403561">Always a Gentleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy'>Healy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, President Fiddleford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fiddleford is president, it's Ford who needs comforting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always a Gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: I don't really ship Fiddauthor<br/>Also me: <a href="https://stephreynaart.tumblr.com/post/633785609295724544/also">omg this is the shippiest thing ever</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, I'm ready for my big showdown with the Borkistan prime minister!" Fiddleford shouted, decked out in his finest Presidential attire.</p><p>"But are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Ford, gently stroking Fiddleford's arms.</p><p>Fiddleford patted Ford on the back. "Aw, shucks! This ain't nothin'! 'Sides, I think you might be more nervous about this than I am."</p><p>Ford chuckled, softly. "Maybe I am," he said. He had been under a great deal of stress worrying about Fiddleford, ever since he interfered in the military conflict between the Russians and the Martians. But Fiddleford had managed to survive one assassination attempt so far, so Ford supposed that he could cope.</p><p>"C'mon, Stanford, cheer up," said Fiddleford, and laid a kiss on Ford's cheek.</p><p>Ford smiled. "Okay, okay." He returned Fiddleford's kiss, this time on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>